Poor Grimmjow
by AkaSpada97
Summary: Grimmjow did not like the cat. Not one bit. He wished he could kill that cat. The cat... was stealing Ichi-chan away from him! Will Grimmjow get Ichigo's attention, or will the cat come out on top? GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story, Poor Grimmjow. Hope you like it, and no flames!

WARNINGS: Yaoi/Slash, Mentions of lemon, (kind of), kind of Renji-bashing, Grimmichi!

Disclaimer: …Seriously, I could never measure up to the greatness of Tite Kubo.

-_- START NO JUTSU-_-

"Meow?"

"…"

"Meow."

*_Hiss*_

"Meow~!"

"God damn it." Muttered Grimmjow Jeagerjaques as he glared at the innocent looking kitten that he just _knew _was the devil itself.

"Grimm, why are you growling at Yuu?" asked Ichigo Kurosaki curiously as he stared at his lover, who huffed at him before pointing dramatically at the kitten.

"That… THING keeps trying to steal you away from me Ichi-chan!" he said in annoyance, and Ichigo blinked at his seme.

"Grimm. It's a KITTEN." He said, stressing out the last word, and smiled down at the red kitten with the strange tattoo like markings, which mewled cutely at him. Ichigo bent over to pick up Yuu and began petting him softly as Yuu nuzzled up to him.

"You're so cute. Yes you are, yes you are!" cooed Ichigo as Grimmjow spluttered indignantly at his orange haired uke.

"But- but- but- Ichi-chan! I don't like him!" wailed Grimmjow and he grabbed onto his 5'1" (1) lover around the waist before burying his face in his hair. Ichigo scowled at him and pushed him away, not at all amused.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow," snapped Ichigo at Grimmjow, who looked surprised at the use of his full name. "But if you don't learn to like Yuu, you will sleep on the couch!"

And with a huff, Ichigo whirled around to his bedroom and whispered reassuring things to Yuu, who looked like he didn't know what the hell was going on. But Grimmjow knew better. He could see the evil glint in that infernal feline's eyes when Ichigo had snapped at him.

'_You may have won the battle, Yuu,'_ thought Grimmjow angrily, _'but you haven't won the war!'_

-_-END NO JUTSU-_-

And this is the end of the first part. Just so you know, this is significantly shorter than the next bit.

(1) Ichigo is actually 5'9", but it is fun making him small and kind of petite. Hee hee, I love using that word on Ichigo. Petite.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, this is the last part of the two-shot, Poor Grimmjow. Hope you like it, and no flames!

WARNINGS: Yaoi/Slash, Mentions of lemon, (kind of), kind of Renji-bashing, Grimmichi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, I only right stories.

-_-START NO JUTSU-_-

"God damn it." Muttered Grimmjow as he tried to make himself comfortable on the couch. The morning after Ichigo had given him the warning, Grimmjow had tried to show his Ichi-chan how evil Yuu was.

But unfortunately for Grimmjow, Ichigo had not been amused, and had ordered him to sleep on the couch. Yuu's eyes had glinted again when he heard that, but Ichigo was oblivious.

It was now night-time, and Grimmjow was missing his Ichi. Why didn't Ichi-chan believe him? What does he see in the cat anyway?

Grimmjow was tempted not to say anything until the morning, knowing how Ichigo was when someone interrupted his sleep, but by the gods he was curious.

"ICHIGO!" he called out, and heard a distant thump and some muffled swearing. He heard a pair of feet come down the stairs, and he grinned when he saw his Ichi-chan, who was hanging onto a pillow. The grin faltered slightly however when he saw how tired his Ichi-mate was.

"Ichi-chan, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, and Ichigo yawned before shaking his head blearily.

"No. I'm so tired, I'm not getting any sleep." Admitted Ichigo as he let out a big yawn.

"Heh, missing me already Ichi-pet." Purred out Grimmjow, and Ichigo chucked his pillow at Grimmjow's head.

"Baka. No, it's actually Yuu." Said Ichigo reluctantly, and Grimmjow blinked. _'What?'_

"Me?" said Grimmjow in an offended tone, and Ichigo shook his head.

"No, Yuu." Frowned Ichigo in slight frustration.

"Me?" Grimmjow was confused, but he had an inkling of who Ichigo was talking about.

"NO, YUU!" yelled out Ichigo, unaware he was being played with.

"You?" Smirked out Grimmjow, enjoying the slight of his little strawberry all flushed, and his eyes alight with emotions.

"No, Yuu!" stomped Ichigo childishly, and Grimmjow made an over-confused face.

"Huh?" he said absently, scratching his head.

"Oh for the love of- THE GOD DAMN CAT!" yelled out Ichigo as he pounced on Grimmjow in annoyance, but Grimmjow was 6'4 (1) and muscled, while Ichigo was 5'1"(2) and slim, petite and slender. Naturally Grimmjow won, and was currently lying on top of his mate, listening interestedly to the swear words.

'_Where did he learn Spanish?'_ he thought, but quickly shook himself out of his thoughts.

"What did the cat do to you?" he growled possessively, checking Ichigo over for wounds of any kind. Smelling blood, Grimmjow hissed before turning Ichigo over onto his stomach and growling at the scratch marks and bruises on his back.

"What happened?" Ichigo bit his lip and turned to the side without saying a word.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow growled warningly, and Ichigo relented.

"Fine. It turns out Yuu isn't a cat. He's one of the shinigami that thought they could get me into their bed." Muttered Ichigo as tears sprang up in his eyes. "Did you see the colour of his fur? You should be able to tell who he was."

Grimmjow thought. Yuu was a red cat with black markings on his forehead and paws. Wait. Black.

"It was Byakuya, wasn't it! THAT BASTARD!" he roared out, and Ichigo face-palmed himself, before hitting Grimmjow on the back of the head, causing him to lose his balance and fall back on Ichigo.

"No, you dolt." Wheezed out Ichigo. "Byakuya and I are good friends now, and he doesn't like me like that. No it's Renji." Breathed out the uke of the two, and Grimmjow bared his teeth.

"No wonder I didn't like the cat." He exclaimed as he happily nuzzled his little Ichi-mate's neck.

"That's… nice… NOW CAN YOU GET OFF ME!" he yelled as he waved his tiny hands in little circles (He couldn't move his arms or legs due to Grimmjow pinning them down).

"Oh, sorry." Apologised Grimmjow as he got off him. Ichigo breathed in some much needed air, before continuing.

"Anyway, when I let in 'Yuu' to sleep in the bed he transformed back into Renji, who had a tail and claws, he said some things and jumped on me. I tried to get him off, but he wrapped his tail around my back really tightly, and dug his claws in my back." Whispered Ichigo, and Grimmjow breathed in Ichigo's scent which had a slight covering of Yuu/Renji on his back.

"And just where is Renji now?" said Grimmjow casually as he pulled a willing Ichigo into his lap who, rested his head on Grimmjow's large muscularly chest.

"He left for Soul Society after Shiro took over and beat him to a pulp." Explained Ichigo as Grimmjow hummed slightly and wrapped his arms around a completely distracted Ichigo who was too busy thinking to see the grin on his face.

"Well then," purred Grimmjow into the boy's ear, who yelped and blushed as he heard the obvious lust in the blue-haired ex-Espada's tone. "I guess I will just have to show you just who you belong to." He chuckled darkly as he jumped up and raced into the bedroom while carrying a protesting Ichigo in his arms.

-_-TIME SKIP NO JUTSU-_-

After a couple of hours, the two lay in bed snuggling up, and Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo, who was slowly falling asleep.

"So, do you know that you belong to me and not Renji?" he said into the boy's ear, and Ichigo looked up in slight confusion.

"Who?" was the tired, innocent question asked and Grimmjow smirked lightly at his lover.

"Good boy." He purred out seductively before the man bent down to cover the boys in a kiss.

-_-END NO JUTSU-_-

And that is the end of the two-shot!

Brittany, hope you liked how I ended it, fool! Hehe… *Throws glasses at her*

Grimmjow is actually 6'1"

Ichigo is actually 5'9" It is just fun to make such a difference in height!


End file.
